


Is That A Tattoo?

by fuckingchrisevans (IOUAMarauder)



Series: Isn't That Just Marvelous? [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tattoos, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOUAMarauder/pseuds/fuckingchrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally going to be a tattoo fic but I've realised I'm getting distracted by other things so in this fic, we'll be having a look at the Avengers (and others in the Marvel universe) daily lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're A Terrible Liar, Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to rework this chapter after a bit of advice from my friend but this is what I've got for now and I would like constructive criticism from you guys.
> 
> This is also going to be my first multi-chapter fic, and I'm hoping to rework the fic StarBucky because that's going to fit in.

  Tony smirked as he watched Steve reach for the coffee. Steve’s shirt had risen slightly and Tony could have sworn he’d seen a splash of red, white, and blue.

               “Morning Spangles,” he greeted as he grabbed the coffee out of Steve’s hand and proceeded to make himself a drink.

               “Tony,” Steve said simply, taking the coffee back to make his own drink. It wasn’t unusual to see Tony up so early. Often he was working in the labs overnight and didn’t get much sleep. Originally Steve tried convincing him to get sleep but lately he’d given up. Tony could be extremely stubborn when he wanted to be. He took a sip of his coffee, Tony’s Cheshire cat grin unsettling him as he did. “What did you do?” he asked eyeing him warily.

               “Nothing.”

               “Tony…”

               “I didn’t do anything. Why do you always assume I did something?”

               “Your face.”

               “My face?” Tony’s grin faded and was quickly replaced with a look of confusion.

               “Your face,” Steve confirmed.

               “What specifically about my face?” Tony asked, his grin returning just as quickly as it had faded.

               “You and your grinning. You did something. Did you mess with my coffee?” he said. He knew that wasn’t what he’d done, if he’d done anything. His coffee was fresh and Tony had made himself a drink first but Tony was quick, sly, and very sneaky when it came to pranks so he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure.

               “I’m drinking the coffee.” Tony raised his own mug as if Steve hadn’t seen it.

               “Okay, what abo-”

               “I didn’t do anything,” Tony whined. “Come on, you really expect me to do something like that to you, Rogers?”

               “Yes.”

               “I didn’t.”

               “Then what’s with the grin?”

               “I just…” he frowned as he tried to think of a way to phrase it. Eventually he decided to just ask outright. “Do you have a tattoo?”

               “I have a few,” he said putting his coffee down as Tony downed his own.

               “Can I see them?”

               “Uh, sure,” Steve said. Well, he could see two of them. The other one was for his eyes only. Or maybe his lover’s eyes if he were to ever acquire another. Come to think of it he wouldn’t mind Tony being his lover but that wasn’t the point. He glanced up and saw Tony looking at him expectantly so he flicked his right wrist over, revealing a name written in a neat cursive writing. Peggy.

               Tony looked down at his wrist and smiled slightly. He’d heard a lot about Peggy. He’d even met her when he was a kid. It was one of the very few perks of being Howard Stark’s child. Peggy was nicer than any other agent he’d met and somehow she was able to remain fierce, fearless, and completely badass at the same time.

               “She means a lot to you, huh?” Tony said. It was more of a statement than a question. He already knew the answer and Steve nodded, confirming what he already knew. His lack of speech led Tony to believe he should just drop the subject of Peggy entirely.

               “Any other tattoos?” he asked, hoping to see what was on his hips. Instead of going for the hem of his shirt, Steve lifted the short sleeve up on his left arm. For a split second Tony looked disappointed but at the sight of the red star his expression quickly changed into one of curiosity.

               “I’ve seen that before, haven’t I?”

               “Yeah, it’s like the one on Bucky’s arm.” Tony snorted in response.

               “You guys…” he sighed. Steve looked confused.

               “What?”

               “You guys need to just come out of the closet already.”

               “Come out of… I’m not dating Bucky!”

               “Sure you’re not.” Tony rolled his eyes then winked.

               “I’m not.”

               “Okay, you want to stay in the closet, that’s fine but there’s no way you’re straight so don’t go giving me that bullshit. You’re about as straight as a slinky.”

               “Wait. I never said I was straight. I just said I’m not dating Bucky.”

               “Wait, what?”

               “I never said I was straight but I am definitely not dating Bucky.”

               “Oh,” Tony smiled. It seemed genuine and honestly, it was. He’d never been sure about Steve’s sexuality. A man from the 40s, a time when gays were looked down upon, and no one knew the first thing about bisexuals, even less so about pansexuals. It just seemed kind of impossible for him to be anything but straight but now he knew. Sort of.

               Steve leant against the counter and nodded.

               “So, any other tattoos?”

               “No.”

               “You’re lying.”

               “No I’m not.”

               “You’re a terrible liar, Rogers.”

               “I don’t have any more.” Steve insisted.

               “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

               “You have tattoos?”

               “No, I just said that so you’d show me yours,” Tony said sarcastically. Steve paused as if contemplating it.

               “Show me yours first,” he eventually said. Tony grinned and jumped up.

               “So you do have more.”

               “Maybe. Show me yours first,” Steve said. Tony’s smile faded at the realisation that he’d have to show off what was essentially a tramp stamp but he faked a confident smile and turned his back towards Steve. He lifted his shirt just enough that Steve could see.

               “Is that a tramp stamp?” He could hear the amusement in Steve’s voice. Tony just scoffed in response. He was honestly really glad his back was turned. It was much easier to lie with his back turned and his facial expressions combined with the redness of his face wouldn’t give anything away.

               “Why would I, of all people, have a tramp stamp?” Tony asked, lowering his shirt. He started making a new coffee for himself and glanced over to Steve who just shrugged then smirked. The little shit was smirking at him. Tony stared down at his coffee, trying to focus on not using too much milk.

               “You’re Tony Stark. Why not?” Tony turned leaning against the counter.

               “It’s old, okay? Really old,” Tony said. “I got it when I was young, and stupid, and dru-” Steve cut him off with a snort of disbelief. “What?”

               “Like you could ever be considered stupid.”

               “Okay then, stupider. Actually I was stupid with the way I acted. I mean, there’s all kinds of intelligence, right? I was smart when it came to science and engineering but when it came to what I just generally did with my life…” Tony trailed off and waved his mug around to make his point. Some splashed out managing to land itself on Steve’s stomach. “Shit, sorry,” he said quickly grabbing a towel to dab at the coffee. “See? That wasn’t very smart.”

               “Okay, you’ve made your point. You didn’t have to pour hot coffee on me to do it.” There was a moment of silence as Tony refrained from lifting his shirt to sneak a peek at the tattoo. Honestly, he wanted Steve to show him by himself. He wasn’t going to force him into an uncomfortable situation. There was obviously a reason he didn’t want to show Tony the tattoo.

               “So,” Steve started. “When you were younger… And apparently stupider… you actually didn’t hate me?”

               “Well, yeah. Howard, he… He always made you to be this great person and-” Quite frankly he was right. He frowned slightly. He couldn’t say that.

               “And for some bizarre reason you still hated me that day we first met.”

               “Will you stop interrupting me? I-”

               “But you weren’t saying anyth-”

               “That time I was.” Tony said glaring playfully at Steve as he smirked.

               “Sorry,” Steve said simply. Tony took that as a cue to restart his sentence.

               “I didn’t _hate_ hate you. I just…” Tony waited for a moment for Steve to interrupt him. He desperately hoped Steve would come up with his own excuse but when nothing was said he just smirked. “Didn’t you say you were gonna show me your other tattoo?”

               “Oh, right.” Steve said hesitantly lifting his shirt so Tony could see the small red, white and blue flag on his hip. Tony burst out into laughter, covering up the sounds of a poorly concealed snort. Steve’s enhanced hearing, however, picked up on it. His head whipped round to see Clint who looked like he was about to have an aneurysm as he tried so hard not to laugh. The second Steve saw him he gave up trying and just laughed, not even looking the tiniest bit embarrassed about having been caught eavesdropping. Tony glanced over and upon making eye contact they both laughed harder.

               “You… Shield… Oh god…” Clint laughed harder and Tony stopped instantly.

               “Wait, you saw that?” Clint nodded enthusiastically. Steve rolled his eyes.

               “I wouldn’t worry about it. He probably has at least one embarrassing tattoo,” Steve provided helpfully.

               “Yeah,” Clint said rolling up his sleeves to show off his forearms which bared an arrow on each. “If you consider these embarrassing.”

               “What? You couldn’t pick an arm?” Tony asked with a smirk.

               “I’m ambidextrous, asshat. It made more sense.” Clint paused then grinned. “Did you show him the one on your arm?”

               “The one on my arm?”

               “You didn’t show him!” Clint laughed happily.

               “You have one on your arm?” Steve asked.

               “No,” Tony insisted as Clint decided to say yes. He most definitely did have one on his arm. Tony shook his head adamantly. “There is no tattoo on my arm. Sorry to disappoint.”

               “Show me.”

               “No.”

               “Please?” Steve looked down at him hopefully.

               “No.” Tony turned away. He couldn’t look at that face and resist successfully.

               “Come on!” Steve whined.

               “No.” Tony turned his nose up and Steve sighed. There was no use doing it this way. Yes, Steve was stubborn but Tony was probably about twelve percent more stubborn than him. He wouldn’t win but he could try seeing it other ways.

               “What about you? You have any more tattoos?” Steve turned to Clint. Clint hesitated and Steve grinned. “You do! Can I see?”

               “Well, if you fancy taking a look at my ass, sure.” Steve recoiled immediately.

               “Okay, tell us then,” Steve said. Tony watched on curiously. He really wished he’d taken the opportunity to get to know Clint better now. Maybe if he had he’d actually know what the tattoo was.

               “It’s, uh, private.” Steve glanced at Tony who raised an eyebrow at Clint.

               “Now you have to tell us,” Tony grinned.

               “I’d really rather not.”

               “Come on. You know about all our tattoos.” Tony whined. Clint sighed and opened his mouth, acting like he was about to give in before he bolted past Natasha who’d just walked in. She stared at Tony and Steve who were looking at each other curiously, tossing potential tattoos back and forth. Steve eventually took his eyes off Tony long enough to notice Natasha was in the room.

               “Hey Nat, do you know about Clint’s tattoo?”

               “The arrows? Yeah.”

               “No. No, I meant the one on his ass?” Tony watched cautiously as Steve spoke. Surely Natasha would get a bit defensive about her boyfriend. Was he her boyfriend? He probably was. She didn’t really let anyone know anything about her let alone her relationship. He stood up, reaching up to get to Steve’s ear. Steve smiled and leaned down for him so Tony could whisper.

               “Careful. The Widow bites.” Steve barked out a laugh and stood up straight.

               “You’re not very quiet, Stark.” Natasha stated, giving him a quick glare.

               “Oh, I know. That’s what all the ladies say,” Tony winked.

               “Hm, not so much recently though.” Natasha pointed out. Tony just shrugged in response.

               “Yeah, felt like a change. I figured a little less boobs. Little more dick. Guys are less whiny and needy.” Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, okay, I haven’t had any recently. I’m waiting.”

               “You? You’re waiting? For who?” Tony quickly glanced up to Steve but quickly shrugged.

               “Not sure yet.” Natasha smirked knowingly.

               “Got it,” Natasha said grabbing herself a glass of water. “So, you want to know about Clint’s tattoo?” The two men nodded eagerly.

               “My initials. N.R. In cursive. That’s it.”

               “Well that was an anticlimax,” Tony said leaning against the counter.

               “Doesn’t really sound like something you’d be worried about sharing.” Steve pointed out. Natasha shrugged.

               “Whatever. If you need me I’ll be in the gym,” she called over her shoulder as she left.

               “So, uh, you free... Maybe this Saturday? We could, uh, go for coffee.”

               “You want to go for coffee?”

               “Yeah. I mean not like a date or anything. I just figured we should hang out more.”

               “Obviously not a date,” Tony laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, we can go for coffee.”

 


	2. Assvengers Assemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a lot shorter in comparison. I'm probably going to vary the lengths of the chapters a lot which also means there's going to be a lot of variation in the time it takes me to upload new chapters. I actually have the next chapter already written on paper though so that one shouldn't take too long.
> 
> Honestly I just wanted to get something up because I saw over 500 hits and 20 kudos in less than 24 hours, and that has never happened to me before. It was an incredible thing to wake up to so I wanted to say thank you. Just, thank you so much. I wouldn't mind some comments though. I'm sure there are ways I can improve and if you have any I'd really like to know. I'd also like to know which bits in particular you like so I can write more of that stuff in the future.

Natasha smiled as she settled down next to Clint. So she’d lied to them. It wasn’t really a big deal. Her job before the Avengers was basically to lie. Well, it was if you really wanted to put it in the simplest terms.

               “What did you tell them?”

               “It’s just my initials,” she told him, putting her feet up on the coffee table in their shared area. Clint let out a sigh of relief. There was a few moments of silence before Clint actually spoke.

               “Hey, do you think any of the others have tattoos?” he asked. “I mean, let’s face it. Goody-two-shoes Captain America has tattoos. If he has tattoos then I can see the others definitely having tattoos.”

               “Goody-two-shoes,” Natasha snorted. “You didn’t see him when S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. He’s far from good.” Clint rose an eyebrow at her response but she just shook her head and continued. “I’d say the others definitely have tattoos. Maybe not a Widow’s bite on their ass but I imagine they’d have tattoos.”

               “Well why not? Haven’t you heard? We’re the Assvengers. We should all have tattoos on our butts.”

               “The Assvengers?”

               “It’s just something I’ve heard some of the younger members of the public call us. Mostly those in their teens, y’know?”

               “Well, hey, you want to be an Avenger, you've gotta stay in good shape,” Natasha shrugged. “Do you think the others know about us being about the Assvengers?”

               “How could they not know? I mean look at us.”

               “Beautiful butts.”

               “Beautiful butts,” Clint confirmed. Natasha checked the time and sighed. “Training with the new guy?”

               “Yeah. I’m not even sure how old he is but I swear, there’s no way he’s older than seventeen. He shouldn’t be here.”

               “Eh, I’m gonna have to disagree. Remember how young you were?” Clint pointed out.

               “That’s not the point. He’s just a kid,” Natasha said, standing up.

               “And so were you.” Clint said reaching up to give Natasha a soft peck on the cheek.

               “Still not the point,” she said as she walked out.

               “Definitely the point!” Clint called after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick reminder:
> 
> I'd like to know what I can improve and what sort of stuff you like to see so I can write more of that. Please, let me know, and thank you so much for taking the time to read this!


	3. Ultimate Spider-Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update at least once a month. I wanted to update by my birthday (last Thursday) but I kinda lost the chapter I was planning on writing. Turns out I didn't need that anyway because I ended up writing something different.
> 
> Everyone watch Ultimate Spider-Man?
> 
> Also if you want to give me some suggestions you can either comment on this or send me a message to assvengersassemble on Tumblr! Thanks a bunch in advance guys, and obviously I will give you credit where I use other people's ideas.  
> In fact, now might be a good time to mention that levithewiseone on Tumblr helped me a bit with this, and this idea did originate from a conversation with spidertasha (again on Tumblr) and a few other members off all-nighters-assemble that I don't actually talk to anymore. But yeah, you should probably check them out. They're pretty cool.

So he had skipped out on his training session. So what? He hadn’t actually hung out with any of his friends for more than five minutes since he’d joined the Avengers. So here he was with Sam. It was just Sam for now but that was better than nothing and honestly, what’s the worst that could happen? Sure, he’d missed a training session but Steve wouldn’t let Natasha hurt him. At least not too badly... Right? Well, he wasn’t entirely sure about that but he didn’t really care. He turned to Sam with a wide grin.

               “I can trust you with a secret, right?”

               “Depends on the secret,” Sam responded with a slight shrug.

               “Tony Stark has a tramp stamp.”

               “You’re kidding me!” Sam’s eyes widened as Peter shook his head. They both laughed. “What’s it look like?”

               “Oh, you know. Just _Captain America’s shield_!” Peter said, obviously excited to share this news with someone.

               “How do you even know this?”

               “Ah, I may or may not have hacked into Tony’s security and found videos...”

               “You can do that?” Sam raised an eyebrow. He knew Peter was smart, although he’d never say that to his face, but smart enough to get through Tony Stark’s security? He kind of doubted that.

               “I made my own web shooters. Hacking into anyone’s security’s a piece of cake.” Peter said with a nonchalant shrug.

               “Nerd,” Sam stated. Peter rolled his eyes in response.

               “Says the literal space nerd.”

               “Hey, being a space nerd’s better than being a science nerd.”

               “Space is literally just physics. That’s still science, Buckethead.”

               “You just proved my point, nerd.” The two turned immediately as a cough sounded behind them. They turned and grinned at the sight of Danny and Luke.

               “You guys done flirting?” Luke asked.

               “Flirting?” Sam and Peter asked in unison, looking entirely disgusted at the idea. They both moved apart, even leaving enough room for Danny and Luke to sit in between them. It was only then that Peter noticed they were holding hands.

               “You guys... Uh?” Peter stared at them and Luke smiled, pulling Danny into a warm hug. Danny smiled too and spoke up.

               “We started dating not long after you left for the Avengers.”

               “You’re both gay then?” Peter asked.

               “Danny’s actual bisexual,” Sam interrupted. Peter stared at Sam for a moment then back at Danny and Luke and nodded.

               “Good for you guys.” There was a few moments of silence before Peter spoke up again, “Is Ava coming?”

               “I think she said she was helping your Aunt May with something.” Sam said. Peter nodded and Sam looked like he’d suddenly remembered something. “Speaking of May, are you busy next Friday?”

               “Depends on if an alien invasion comes up or not. Why?”

               “We were going to have a movie night. All of us.” Sam said gesturing to Danny and Luke too. “You’re invited.”

               “Alright, I think I’ll be able to-” Peter didn’t get to finish his sentence as a sharp hit came from behind him. Natasha smiled.

               “Sorry about this. He ditched training. He’ll be free Friday though, if it’s any consolation.” The group just stared at her as she picked up an unconscious Peter and sat him in a car.

               “Uh...” Sam started.

               “Don’t bother.” Danny and Luke said together.


	4. It's Not A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve go out for coffee. That's totally what it is. Just two dudes. Going out for coffee. Like the good friends they are.
> 
> This one is actually very similar to a fanfic I wrote before (StarBucky) which I guess you could go read if you want to read this from Bucky's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys!
> 
> I actually got really stuck on one little detail and that detail was 'what would Tony Stark order from Starbucks?'.

Natasha sighed as she set Peter down on the couch. Tony and Steve raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

               “He skipped training,” she stated. Tony and Steve stared at each other then back at Natasha.

               “Welp, we’re going out for coffee,” Tony said, grabbing his jacket quickly.

               “Be back by eleven or I’m calling the cops,” Natasha called after them.

               “I can handle going out to get coffee,” Tony rolled his eyes. Steve watched him start to walk out before mouthing to Natasha ‘don’t worry, I’ll look after him’. Natasha smiled, nodded, and sat down on the couch opposite Peter as Steve caught up with Tony.

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

“I’ll have an Iced Americano for the Iced Americano,” Tony said glancing at Steve with a wink. Steve snorted. “And for me I’ll just have a double chocolate chip Frappuccino.”

               “You really weren’t kidding.”

               “I never joke about Iced Americanos.” Tony said giving him a look that clearly said ‘I can’t believe you actually doubted _me_ ’ as he pulled out his wallet despite Steve’s insistence that he pay. Tony set down his money determinedly and Steve rolled his eyes stating that he would definitely pay next time.  Once they had their drinks they sat down in a booth in the corner of the room. Tony stating that if he was hanging out with a friend he didn’t want to be spotted and swamped with groupies and fangirls. They talked about a lot of different things. Their ridiculous tattoos. What tattoos would the others have? What did Clint have that was so embarrassing? Their conversation moved on to more unusual topics such as house plants and yeah, eating aloe vera is taking things a bit too far. When Steve got distracted for the seventh time, yes, Tony had been counting, he had to say something.

               “Okay, what is it?”

               “What’s what?” Steve asked.

               “What’s distracting you? You keep looking over there somewhere.”

               “Sorry.” Steve said before looking over at a man in a hoodie. “That man over there. He keeps getting up to get a drink and-“

               “So maybe he’s thirsty?” Tony shrugged, accidentally knocking his coffee off the table as he did. He quickly grabbed some napkins and mopped it up.

               “Tony, that’s not what I was trying to say. He looks like Bucky.” Tony looked up at those words. He looks like Bucky.

               “Bucky… Barnes?” Tony asked looking over at him.

               “Yeah. He-“

               “Has a metal arm, right?” Steve nodded in response. Tony watched the man carefully through his sunglasses and saw a glint as the light reflected off his metal hand. Apparently he’d accidentally crushed the drink with his hand. The man got up to get another drink with a frustrated sigh. Apparently that had happened a lot. He smirked and Steve looked at Tony curiously as he started to stand up.

               “What are you-“

               “I’m just going to get another drink. Wait here.” He said before walking straight out of the store. Steve shook his head and sighed, slumping back into the booth seat.

               “That man is going to be the death of me.” He muttered, although he wasn’t entirely sure if he was talking about Tony or Bucky. Then Tony was in the line and the man was sat down again. Tony returned with the same drink he’d ordered before and then he walked towards Bucky. Steve watched them carefully as Tony gave him what looked like a silly straw. Steve frowned. It was definitely a silly straw.

               “A silly straw? You gave him a silly straw.”

               “What did you expect?”

               “I’m honestly not sure.” Steve said with a laugh. There was a moment of silence and then Steve spoke up again. “You cared way too much that I wasn’t paying attention to you.”

               “Well, yeah. I’m me. I’m Tony Stark. I like attention. Everyone knows that.”

               “You’re wearing a hoodie and sunglasses, and we’re sat in a booth as far away from the window and people as you can get.” Steve pointed out.

               “I’m on a… Trip. To the coffee shop. With a friend. I don’t want people bothering me.” Tony shrugged. Steve nodded and decided it was time for a conversation change.

               “You think Bruce has any tattoos?” Steve asked. Tony quickly launched into a scientific explanation and Steve just stared at him blankly.

               “Uh… No?” Tony said. Steve decided not to question his answer. No was enough for him. Then the silence was back again. Tony tapped on hi cup and Steve smiled.

               “What?” Tony asked.

               “You promised you’d let me pay for the next drink.” Steve pointed out.

               “Well now you can pay for the next two then.” Tony smirked. “Not today though. I was thinking maybe we should head back now. Looks like it’s starting to snow.” Tony said gesturing to the window. Steve grinned and stood up.

               “Alright. We can head home.” Steve said and for the first time he actually meant it. The Avengers tower felt like home. Before it had just felt like a place he didn’t belong. He felt like he still belonged in the 40s but now, everything felt right.

               “As long as you don’t get frozen in ice and miss another seventy years.” Tony joked. Steve didn’t laugh. He just watched Tony as he shivered whilst he opened the door and the cold air hit him. Suddenly there was an overwhelming smell of coffee and leather, and an additional weight on Tony’s shoulders. Steve started walking as if nothing had happened. Tony quickly caught up after shoving his arms through the sleeves of Steve’s leather jacket.

               “Aren’t you cold?” He asked looking down at his arms and realising Steve’s coat was way too big for him.

               “I spent seventy years trapped in ice. I think I can handle a little snow.”

               “But-“

               “I’m used to it.”

               “But-“

               “Seriously Tony.”

               “Butt.” Tony laughed tapping Steve lightly on the ass before running off ahead and slipping on ice. Steve rolled his eyes and easily caught him.

               “Are you okay?”

               “I’m about twelve percent not okay but yeah, I’m okay.” Tony said standing up. “I mean, I nearly died. Look at all that ice. It’s terrible. Someone should really get rid of that.” He said. Steve just laughed at him and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I actually wrote it up on paper back when I started writing chapter one and I've been wanting to get this one up for a while.


	5. It's Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's doing something very stupid. Okay, what's new there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's sort of a filler chapter but sort of vital to the plot that I didn't know existed. To be honest, I never expected a real plot to exist but it does. That's a thing now.

Tony beamed at the robot. Okay, the outer shell of a robot. Nothing was really going on inside yet but pretty soon he’d have the wiring and coding all done and it would be perfect. Of course, he’d need a little help for it to be completely perfect. He turned to Bruce.

               “So, what do you think?”

               “I think I have a bad feeling about this.” Bruce said.

               “Come on, it’s genius.” Tony said moving behind Bruce. He place one hand on Bruce’s shoulder and gestured to the robot. “How can you not think that is brilliant?” Tony looked at Bruce who didn’t respond and sighed. “Fine, you don’t think it’s brilliant. That’s fine. That’s why you’re here working with me.”

               “I’d rather not be part of this. It doesn’t feel right.”

               “But it’ll be so useful. You won’t ever have to hulk out again. Ultron’s going to save us so much trouble!”

               “You named it Ultron?”

               “Yeah, like the ultimate robot. He will be the ultimate. No superhero will ever have to save the world again. No more death.” Tony grinned moving over to the robot shell to tweak a bolt.

               “Okay but if he’s the ultimate robot, shouldn’t it be, I don’t know Ulbot or something?”

               “Ulbot doesn’t sound as cool. Come on, Ultron. Ultron’s great.”

               “It still doesn’t feel right, and even if I don’t have to hulk out again, it doesn’t mean I won’t. Even with Ultron I’ll still be the Hulk. Steve will still be Captain America. You’ll still be Iron Man, and-”

               “That’s where you’re wrong.” Tony cut him off. Bruce rose an eyebrow. “I won’t be Iron Man. I will just be a normal guy who created the best thing the ever happened to Earth.” Tony paused. “Okay, maybe not completely normal. I’ll still be me. I’ll still be a genius and a billionaire and-“

               “A playboy.” Bruce pointed out.

               “Moving on.” Tony said, grabbing a pad from one of his benches. “I won’t be Iron Man. No reactor. No iron. Just man.”

               “Tony…”

               “Come on, we’re Science Bros. You’re supposed to help me out.” Tony whined.

               “Why do you even need my help?” Bruce asked.

               “I need someone to make Ultron seem as human as possible… Without all the flaws.”

               “You want Ultron to be the perfect human?”

               “Basically, yes.” Tony said with a grin.

               “I can’t do that.”

               “Of course, you can!”

               “No, I can’t. You’re expecting me to help you code and wire a robot in a way that makes it seem human. I can’t do that. I’m a physicist. That doesn’t mean I’m a mechanic.”

               “Come on, you can totally do it.”

               “Why can’t you just use JARVIS’ base code?”

               “Because he can’t be like JARVIS. It won’t work. JARVIS thinks like a human and acts like a human but he just… He can’t be Ultron.”

               “Fine. Fine. I’ll help you out but I see no reason why you can’t just use JARVIS.”

               “I need JARVIS. He’s important to me. I don’t want to just use him for everything.” Tony said eventually. Bruce nodded. “So, I actually have the code done already. I just need to edit it. Really I just wanted you to look over the shell for me so I can get to work on this.”

               “That I can do.” Bruce said moving towards the shell.

               “Alright, and whilst you’re doing that I’ll get you a coffee to make up for it.” Tony said, not seeing the thumbs up a now very distracted Bruce gave him.


End file.
